


it’s about freakin time

by stephinebills2018



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephinebills2018/pseuds/stephinebills2018
Summary: ***spoilers for chain of goldcordelia finally cuts that dang bracelet off of James’ wrist
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	it’s about freakin time

1904:

“I still don’t understand how it’s possible for you to live when you’re bound to me,” exclaimed Cordelia as James and her patrolled through the darkened crummy streets of London. “I get this whole ‘saving my reputation thing,’ and i’m grateful for it, but am I not ruining your life?” 

James looked down at her and flashed one of his signature cheeky smiles. “Cordelia, how many times do I have to say it before it gets through to you that I’m entirely happy to be married to you after what you sacrificed for me,” he paused for a moment and met her eyes full on. “It’s the only rightful thing to do.” 

She breathed a sign and turned her gaze back forward. “I still feel like you’re pitying me.”

“By the Angel, this is not out of pity, it’s out of love and respect towards your character! For all you’ve done for me.”

Cordelia just stayed quiet. Her heart beating at irregular intervals. He said love. But he doesn’t love me. Wait, it’s probably just platonic love because I’m such a lovely friend. Dang it, I have to ask.

“You love me?” she gazed back up to meet his golden saucers. 

She saw the moment that the mask slid right back onto his face, sealing off the James she knew and adored.

“Yes. . .” he sounded strained, as if he was fighting with himself internally. “Platonically of course. We’re the best of friends right?”

“Yes, we are.” Though she wished they were more. 

That’s when she saw a flash of light in her lower peripheral vision. She gazed down and began to stare at the silver bracelet on his wrist. 

“Whose bracelet is that?” Cordelia inquired. 

“Oh, Grace’s, she gave it back to me when I was recovering from the trip to Hell and all.” 

“Hmmmmm,” she thought to herself.

“That’s rather odd, when did she exactly take it away from you?”

“So many questions,” he commented lightheartedly, but continued to answer her. “That night when Grace and I were ambushed by Tatiana’s demons. You know, when Lucie and you heroically saved us, along with the Merry Thieves of course.” 

How could she forget. James would  
of certainly died if it weren’t for them. 

“I quite vividly recall you almost being torn apart by some revolting demons. Oh, wait no. . .” she paused and looked up at him quizzically. “That was last week. The time that you’re recalling is when you were almost torn apart by some HIDEOUS demons.” 

He chuckled. “Gosh, you make it sound as if I’m almost killed weekly.” 

“Well, not to put a dapper on your mood, but you almost are.” 

Now he laughed for real. “When did you get such a jolly sense of humor?”

“I stole it from Mathew. . .and your father.” 

He kept on laughing. 

“Back to the topic at hand though,” Cordelia cut in. “Why don’t you ever take the bracelet off? It simply must be uncomfortable to wear all  
the time, given that it’s so secure around your wrist.” 

James looked rather thoughtful for a moment, and with surprise in his voice, said, “I’ve never thought about it but you do bring up an awfully good point.” 

“Then take the thing off.”

“What!” James exclaimed, bringing his wrist to his crest, cradling it like one would a child. “Certainly not! There’s no reason too!” 

Ah-hah! Cordelia was right. James did associate some sentimental value to the bracelet, but given that she was going to be James’ wife, certainly she should be able at ask James’ to complete one simple task.

“I’m not saying to take the bracelet off indefinitely,” she remarked back. “Just take it off so I can examine it. . .”

James looked unconvinced by her assertion.

“You can simply just take my wrist and examine it from there.”

“But, that’s weird and would draw attention.”

“We’re glamoured Cordelia, no one can see us.” James said flatly.

“Hmph,” she was almost disheartened. “If you don’t give the bracelet to me willingly, then I’ll have to enact Plan C.” 

“What’s Plan C?” he chuckled nervously.

“Cut the bracelet off your hand or cut your hand off completely.” She said flatly.

James’ eyes embodied panic. Look who wasn’t laughing now. 

“Isn’t this all a little bit extreme?” 

“No, James it’s not! I feel like that bracelet is doing something to your mind. Altering you memories and feelings and ideas and. . .” she broke off. By the Angel, I think I’m being to straight forward. 

“Give me the bracelet, James!” she demanded, not an inch of compassion in her voice.

“No.”

“Bloody Hell!” Cordelia busted out. She drew Cortona. “James, just hand over the bracelet.”

“This is all unnecessary and irrational and so unlike you Cordelia!” He shouted back as he began to back away from her.

“Why won’t you give me the bracelet?”

“Why do you care so much about it?”

“Weren’t you listening to me two seconds ago?”

“Yes but I don’t believe that’s. . .” he was cut off as Cordelia dived toward him. Sword blazing in the air.

She mustered all the strength and precision she had and swept a wide arc down towards the bracelet.

Just as it broke in two, James screeched out in pain and fell unconscious onto the sidewalk. Cordelia began to catch him when a horrific growl rose up behind her.

Turning around, she saw a ginormous demon stalk towards her. It’s teeth dripping with some green substance, most likely poison, it’s claws sharper than any knife she’d ever seen, and it’s eyes zoning in on her with only one thought. To kill. 

Cordelia raises Cortona above her head, whispers a prayer for James to be alright, and runs toward the demon, ready to devour it in blades of golden fury.

——

James felt a buzz blossom throughout his entire body. Even though his head ached and his body felt as if it just got torn apart by a rabid dog, his mind was clear—not foggy or clustered. However, the more and more he became aware of his senses he began to hear the clashing of a sword and a voice that he knew so well echo around him.

“Argh, take that you horrid bastard!” the voice shouted. Well, that was unexpected. 

“You disabled the connection, you stupid girl,” a raspy voice proclaimed back.

“What connection!” he heard as more clashes erupted around him. 

He began to open his eyes and tried focused on the figure in front of him. Red hair, a golden sword, and perfectly brown, lush skin coursed through his vision. 

“By the Angel, it’s Cordelia!” exploded James’ thoughts. “And she’s fighting some dark black figure. . .a demon!” 

An emotion almost like worry but to an heightened extent rattled through his body. “I need to help!” 

Picking himself up off the floor, James ran towards the debacle. By being on his toes he was able to better view the scene in front of him. An overly large demon with poison dripping not only from its mouth but from its claws was scraping its way towards Cordelia. Oh, Cordelia! She was bloodied and cut up but didn’t look nearly as worse as her opponent. 

“What connection!” she hatful screamed.

“Ungrateful Nephilim! Enjoy your death!” The demon raised its claw to enact a killing blow. 

“Not on my watch you, twat!” James shouted, while grabbing his blade and throwing it at the demons heart.

Cordelia froze for a fraction of a second and that second was all the demon needed. 

“Daisy, duck!” James yelled but he was to late. The exact moment that James’ blade struck its target, so did the demons claw, swiping a long cut along Cordelia’s mid-drift. Their cries bled together as the demon disappeared and Cordelia collapsed onto London’s cracked pavement. 

James ran toward Cordelia as fast as he could. Adrenaline and some other innate, animalistic emotion pulsing through his veins.

“Daisy, look at me.” He said frantically while turning Cordelia over so he could examine the wound. Bloody hell, the cut looked fatal. 

“Daisy!” he said again while applying an iratze her lesion. “Look at me, please.” 

She tried to open her eyes but he could tell by her shortness of breath that she was about to enter the realm of unconsciousness. 

“Fight it, Daisy! Fight it!” he shouted. Cradling her body against his. 

Her eyes opened the slightest bit and looked up at him with utter agony in her eyes. 

“James. . .” she whispered, her voice weak. “Help. . .” 

A tear rolled down her face as her eyes shut. 

“Don’t worry, Daisy, I will.” He picked Cordelia up and began to run toward the Institute. 

“I promise.” 

——

All of Cordelia’s thoughts are hazy. She feels someone scoop her up and move but is numb to everything else around her. 

The pain radiating from her stomach throbs and she can feel a sticky substance on her hands. It becomes harder and harder to breath. She feels like she’s suffocating. 

No, I can’t die yet. Not, yet. 

She slowly feels her senses shutting down. Her breaths come less frequently and her pain starts to lessen. 

The last thing she hears before she’s entirely gone to the world is a muffled voice, full of pain whisper, “Daisy, please live.”

——

She feels a gentle hand swipe a piece of hair off of her forehead, and a cold compression flatten in its place. She also feels a weight in her hand, squeezing it. She squeezes back.

A gasp escapes from whoever is next her. 

“Daisy?” the being whispers in a manor of caution, as if they don’t fully believe what they’re seeing.

Cordelia’s about to open her eyes when a wave of pain rockets her back in place. She whimpers. The hand in her hand leaves. 

The next thing she knows, tender hands carefully life her head up and her lips are met with a glass.

“Open.” The same voice says. She obliges and opens her lips. A foul liquid fills her mouth and she chokes.

“Slowly.”

She slows her swallowing and doesn’t choke again, but does gag at the end.

“Good girl,” the voice whispers and softly sets her head back down. 

“It’s hot,” are the first words Cordelia says.

“That’d be the poison trying to leave your body,” the voice chuckles. 

“I’m sweaty.” Cordelia says as she attempts to open her eyes for the second time. She’s greeted by warm golden eyes staring back at her. 

“That’d also be the poison,” James says. 

He smiles. “Welcome back, Daisy.”

His dimples pop out and she’s almost certain her heart skips a beat. 

“Why are you so handsome?” she thinks to herself. 

James laughs again. By the Angel, I guess that wasn’t to herself.

“Why are you so cute?” he replies.

She feels herself flush and shrugs her shoulders to try to cover it up.

“Is that a blush I see?” wonders James aloud.

Cordelia refuses to respond and instead closes her eyes.

“Night,” she says.

“Night.” James jokes as she drifts off to dreamland once more. 

——

The next time she regains consciousness, she feels a bitter coldness chill her bones, causing her to shiver.

“Cold,” she whispers.

“That’s the poison.” James says squeezing her hand. 

“Cold,” she says again. 

“There’s no more blankets, Daisy.”

“Cold.” 

She hears James breath a sigh. 

“Do I have permission to move?” James asks.

Cordelia nods. She feels him release her hand and get up. Then she feels the bed dip from beside her, her covers lift, and a masculine form wrap itself around her. Her shivers instantly begin to disappear and heat blossoms all around her.

“Better?” James inquires.

“Yes,” Cordelia replies. 

She begins to slip off again, but before she goes, she feels something soft press against her forehead and disappear just as quickly as it appeared. 

——-

When she’s brought back to the living world this time, she feels not only James’ arms wrapped around her chest and his legs entwined with hers but a mixture of voices bubbling around her. And, as she opens her eyes, Cordelia sees that James is utterly asleep next to her. His head resting on her collarbone. She thinks her heart is about to burst. 

“Oh, we didn’t mean to wake you!” exclaims a feminine voice.

She glances up and sees Tessa and Will seated it the chairs that accompany her bed. Cordelia smiles.

“It’s okay.” She replies, her voice soft because she doesn’t want to wake James.

“We put the boy on duty to watch Cordelia, and instead Cordelia’s the one to watch him,” comments Will. “Look at him, sleeping while on the job.”

Tessa lovingly punches his arm. “William, he hasn’t slept in 3 days.”

“Ouch, okay I’ll allow it this one time.” 

Cordelia begins to laugh but stops midway because of a sharp pain that ripples through her abdomen. Her face twists.

“William, don’t make her laugh!” Tessa says sternly. “She has a wound on her stomach.” 

“By the Angel, I’m sorry Cordelia.” said Will apologetically.

“It’s alright.” She says as she lays her hands over James’ and closes her eyes. “Night.”

“Goodnight? It’s 8am,” remarks Will.

“Goodness, William. Let the poor girl sleep!”


End file.
